


104 Acts of Affection

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: One-hundred-and-four shippy drabbles for the soul.





	104 Acts of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge multishipper, and I'd love to write long oneshots about all of them, but unfortunately school and homework- ~~and also my general laziness and procrastinant tendencies~~ \- don't allow me the time. ;v; 
> 
> (is 'procrastinant' a word?? i looked it up and it doesn't have an official definition, but it has a few wiki pages soooo aaaahhhh i dunno but i'm going to use it because it sounds cool-)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway... some of these will be longer, some will be shorter, some will be platonic, and some romantic... but hopefully you'll enjoy them! There may be a few that are actually canonically incorrect rather than intended canon divergence, because I've only just started reading the manga. So **no manga spoilers** , please! But **there will be anime spoilers**!
> 
> Just a fair warning, this is extremely self-indulgent, so I do apologize if a ship you were hoping to see isn't here... but as I said, I'm a huge multishipper of common pairs, rarepairs, and polyships alike, so hopefully you'll find something that you like!! (Although JeanMarco is my ultimate OTP in this fandom, with ReiBert coming close in second, so definitely expect those!!) <3
> 
>  
> 
> Format inspired by HapaxLegomenon's [104 Reasons to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411462/chapters/2962840) ! Please go check it out and support it, it's awesome. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter:**  
>  Reiner's spidey-senses are tingling, Armin questions Eren's unreasonable fears, Eren has some questions of his own, and Jean gets annoyed (and swears a lot).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are pretty ~~("pLaNeToNiC")~~ platonic for right now, but I've got a lot more shippy ones coming, don't worry! :D

 

**001.**

**Thunder [ReiBert]**

          Reiner senses it even before his mind drags him into a state of conscious being. Sleepy, olive eyes open ever-so-slightly, ever-so-slowly. He stares up at the ceiling overhead through half-lidded eyes, barely able to make out the wooden planks that span from wall to wall in the darkness. He knows something is wrong, he can feel it, and he knows that it's why he's awake.

          The newly-aged ten-year-old allows a soft, frustrated sigh to escape through his nose as he tiredly racks his mind for a solution as to why he'd felt so _off_ upon waking up. His answer comes in the form of an intimidating rumble, along with a bright flash of light that bleeds through the high-set windows. A perfectly-timed, breathy whimper reaches his ears as soon as the thunder softens. It's so soft that it's nearly drowned out by the pouring rain, but he hears it. Just barely.

          Reiner is upright almost immediately, blanket flying off of himself and the curled-up body he'd been sharing it with. 

          "Bertl?" Reiner's voice is quick and quiet and earnest as he sits up on his knees and grabs his best friend's shoulder. Bertholdt turns onto his back to look up at Reiner, desaturated jade eyes round, and lips parted as if he wants to say something, but nothing is coming out. Reiner's eyebrows knit together in concern. 

          "Hey, it's okay, it's just thunder." The ten-year-old explains, eyes softening as his hand leaves Bertholdt's shoulder to pull the blanket back towards them. 

          "I know. But it... it sounds like _them_." Bertholdt replies in a hushed voice. Reiner's expression falters a little. He knows exactly what Bertholdt is talking about. 

          Before he can come up with a response, something to lighten the mood, a sharp crack of thunder and another bolt of light sends Bertholdt gasping and scrambling into an upright position. Reiner reacts just as swiftly, hands darting out to catch Bertholdt's flailing arms. 

          "Bertholdt." Reiner says seriously, tugging at the younger boy's arms until Bertholdt gets the memo and lifts his head to meet Reiner's eyes.

          " _They_ can't hurt us. We're safe here." Despite his reassurances, the undisguised dread and uncertainty in Bertholdt's face remains worryingly prominent. So Reiner does the only other thing he can think to do.

          "I'll keep them away. I mean, just look at these muscles!" He flexes his small biceps with determination. "Those assholes will take one look at me and run the other way. They'll never touch us." And Reiner feigns a great, toothy smile- a smile so fierce and proud and _strong_  that Bertholdt can fool himself into believing the blatantly naive statement to be true, if only for tonight. 

         "Come 'ere." Reiner says, lying back down in their shared mess of sheets and spreading his little arms. Inky black hair tickles the underside of his chin as Bertholdt gets comfortable next to him, but Reiner doesn't mind. Lanky limbs tangle themselves around him. Briefly, his own arms tighten around Bertholdt's narrow shoulders at the sound of another roll of thunder. 

         He doesn't tell Bertholdt, but he's scared, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**002.**

**Afternoon [EreMin]**

          Despite harboring such a clever mind at such a young age, there are just some things that Armin will never completely understand. He stares down a frightened Eren in bewilderment, hands cupped together in front of his chest. As he takes yet another tentative step forward, Eren takes three steps back. The final move lands him tripping over a broken tree branch and falling backwards into the grass. Armin has a difficult, short-lived battle with a giggle bubbling up in his throat. 

          "What the hell, Armin, get that thing away from me!" Eren demands, backing himself up against the tree behind him as Armin steps nearer. Eren arms himself with the stick he'd quite literally stumbled upon, holding it out in front of his body with both hands. 

          "Eren, it's just a ladybug!" Armin exclaims, eyes bright and warm with laughter.

          "I know exactly what it is, now put it down!" Eren hisses, curling his upper lip. There's no true malice behind his outbursts, but he does look genuinely, uncharacteristically fearful. Eren Jaeger doesn't fear many things, which leaves Armin wondering what the little red and black spotted creatures had ever done to get on Eren's bad side.

          "Okay, okay. Hold on." Armin insists, crouching on his toes a few feet away from Eren so they're at eye-level. 

          "Before I let it go, tell me why you're so afraid of it." He says, keeping his tone light and friendly. Eren wrinkles his nose in a scowl as he eyes Armin's hands. 

          "They're just freaky! One flew into my ear once and it was gross and weird and creepy. And it kind of hurt." Eren says, lowering his makeshift weapon gingerly. Armin's smile grows ever fonder as Eren speaks.

          "Well, this one isn't going to do that. This one can't even fly! One of its wings is damaged." Armin promises, opening his palms to reveal the round little insect. Eren's disgust returns, but it's far milder than the last face he'd pulled.

          "You swear?" He grumbles, eyeing his best friend with suspicion in his eyes. 

          "I can pinky swear it if you'll let me get near you." Armin confirms with confidence. Eren drops the stick and his hands retreat to his lap as Armin shuffles up to him, remaining in his hunched position. Slowly, Armin reaches to link his little finger with Eren's as he flattens his other hand out completely. The red and black creature is crawling aimlessly across Armin's palms without a single care in the world. 

          "See how its wing is sticking out like that?" Armin points out. Eren reluctantly takes a closer look. Sure enough, one of the small, brownish wings is poking out from under the ladybug's spotted shell. 

          "That means it can't fly, so that's not going to happen again."

          Eren's face softens into a look of curiosity rather than apprehension. 

          Armin looks up at Eren's face. Their fingers are still hooked around each other, so Armin pulls Eren's clenched fist closer to his open palm.

          "Don't freak out. I'm going to let it sit on you." He warns. Eren lifts his head to meet Armin's soft blue gaze, clearly startled. Armin keeps eye contact with Eren as he brings his other hand up to rest beside the wary boy's. 

          Eren is the first to break their unintentional staring contest, eyes darting downward as he squeaks the moment he feels six tiny feet dancing across his skin. Armin grins at him as the ladybug works its way over the back of Eren's hand.

          "See? It likes you!" Armin beams cheerfully.

          "...I guess ladybugs aren't so bad after all..." Eren mumbles with great reluctance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**003.**

**Honest? [EreRei]**

          Eren has always looked up to Reiner. He's always admired how the elder boy holds his head so high all the time, even in the midst of disaster. 

          Now, the two are standing side-by-side along one side of the mess hall. Eren has Reiner alone; this is his chance.

          "Reiner... How do you do it?" Eren finally asks, looking up to the blond standing beside him. Reiner casts a confused glance in Eren's direction. 

          "What do you mean?" He asks, in the same open-book tone he always uses when he's addressed by his comrades. Eren stumbles for words, unsure of how he should elaborate upon his question.

          "How do you... stay so confident? You always seem so fearless. So focused on the bigger picture. I wish I could be like that." Eren finally gets out. He looks downwards with a sheepish expression. Reiner has been a big influence on him since the night they- along with Bertholdt and Armin, of course- had gone out to look over the lake. 

          Something in Reiner's expression changes when Eren returns his gaze to the taller boy. It's obvious that Reiner is trying to avoid meeting Eren's eyes. Eren looks on as the blond's attention briefly darts in Bertholdt's direction, then over to Jean, and then down to the boots that he's wearing.

          "You want to know the truth?" Reiner begins unsteadily, leaning back against the wall behind them. He finally gives in and drags his eyes upward, olive meeting jade in a subdued silence. He almost appears disappointed when Eren provides him with a gentle nod, but Eren doesn't think much of it.

          The blond hesitates before he goes on, expression hardening. Eren has seen that look before; in the mirror when he's changing, in the reflection of the water in every puddle he looks down at. He's all too familiar with the tell-tale _look_  of self-loathing. 

          "I'm _not_ fearless. I'm scared out of my mind. I'm so goddamn terrified of watching all of our friends die, of Bertholdt dying, of you..." Reiner's glare melts, and a sombre air passes over them. Eren watches as Reiner brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

          Suddenly he looks younger, more vulnerable, and somehow... more _human_. Eren has never seen this side of Reiner before- has never seen him look so bleak and helpless. It's in this moment that he remembers, Reiner is just like the rest of them. A little older, perhaps, but still only a kid nonetheless. 

          Reiner's eyes close solemnly. Before Eren completely realizes what he's doing, he finds himself reaching for Reiner's arm. He's never been particularly adept at understanding the emotions of others, but seeing Reiner like this grips and twists his heart the wrong way. He can't stand idly by while his inspiration- and good  _friend_ \- suffers.

          There's not really much he can say to ease the elder boy's mind. He can't tell Reiner that they'll be okay, because he doesn't know that. No one can know that for sure. 

          Eren doesn't fail to notice the soft breath Reiner lets out when his palm comes into contact with a tense, muscular bicep. 

          The touch seems to comfort and satiate the both of them. For now, anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**004.**

**Sheep...? [JeanCon]**

          "Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean." Comes the persistent hiss of his name from behind him. Jean, despite having only _just_ settled down, is already half asleep. His eyes flutter a little when a hand grips and jostles his shoulder. A bit numb to the world, he would have been able to fall asleep right then and there if the bed in front of him hadn't let out a sharp creak beneath the weight of his best friend, Marco, clambering onto it. 

          His eyes fly open as the sound shakes him from his haze of sleep, and the small hand on his shoulder reaches to prod at his side instead. He catches a glimpse of Marco startling at the sudden movement as Jean springs upright and whips around to face the source of his annoyance. 

          "What the hell do you _want_!?" He snarls, irritation simmering deep in his chest. He could cry with how exhausted he is, but he can't let himself fall victim to his own pathos, so he allows anger to take control instead. He regrets the outburst at Connie's wide-eyed hesitance, but the boy seems to brush it off swiftly and with ease. 

          "You just seemed off during training today. Is everything okay? You never yell at _Marco_." He prompts quietly, for Jean's ears only. He sits back on his knees and stares down at Jean. One eyebrow is quirked upward in curiosity, and for some reason it irks Jean relentlessly. 

          "I always yell at Marco." He grumbles, glowering hotly at Connie's words. 

          "Well yeah, but... not like _that_ , you don't. You never get _angry_ at him."

          Jean wilts a little at this. He supposes that even _Connie_ isn't dense enough not to realize that he'd been more ill-tempered than usual. 

          "Oh, let's play a game! That might cheer you up!" Connie grins radiantly. If Jean's cheeks darken a little, it's not because of Connie's smile. It's not. It just _isn't_.

          ...In fact, he's going to prove that it's irritation causing his cheeks to run red, and _not_ anything else.

          "A game? Yeah, okay, let me think. Hmm." Jean raises his pointer finger to his chin and taps it, pretending to scour his mind for some riveting activity. "Oh, I have one! Let's play the goddamn _quiet_ game!"

          Connie pouts at this. Jean frowns.

          "Not fun enough? Oh, alright. How about we play my personal favorite game? It's called _going the fuck to sleep!_ " Jean all but shouts. He flops back down into his sheets and tugs his blanket over his head. Connie's bright-eyed expression is etched into his mind, and it's completely maddening. Jean is confused, angry, and straight up drained, and he just wants to get some rest.

          "Hey. You can talk to me, man." Connie says, voce more tentative this time. Jean peeks over the hem of the blanket to see Connie shift his legs out from under him so he can sit cross-legged across from Jean. 

          "All right, all right. I'll make you a deal." Jean gives in reluctantly. "I'll tell you what's wrong, and then you have to leave me alone." 

          Connie readily agrees, much to Jean's disappointment.

          "I'm just really tired. Last night I woke up a bunch of times for no real reason, and it sucked ass. I couldn't get back to sleep very well." Jean admits lowly. "Happy?" 

          Connie doesn't look 'happy'. The expression on his face spells out 'satisfied' more than anything, Jean supposes.

          "Sorry... Hey, Jean? Try counting sheep if you wake up like that again. I know it sounds dumb, but it always works for me!" Connie suggests. Jean watches the shorter of the two scoot under his own blankets as Shadis barks a blunt _"lights out!"_. The boys' room goes black.

          "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Jean grumbles to himself. He's never even _seen_ sheep before.

          Soon enough, the familiar sound of creaking beds and shuffling sheets lulls Jean into slumber.

          When he awakens in the middle of the night, he finds himself picturing little white clouds- what he's heard that sheep look like- bounding over a grass-surrounded wooden fence. 

          It works.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty fun! Definitely a lot easier than writing so many longer oneshots. 
> 
> I don't typically look over my work very thoroughly. If you saw any grammatical errors along the way, no matter how small, please tell me so I can correct them! It would help a lot! <3


End file.
